Destiny
Destiny is a ship in the Ancient fleet, constructed and launched over 50 million years ago from Earth. Overview Destiny itself is relatively flat and triangular in shape. The left and right sides are markedly concave, while the aft portion of the ship is convexly rounded. The ship is very long and becomes more narrow towards the bow. The surface of the ship is covered with layers of textural elements, including a large number of triple-barreled weapon turrets and anti-fighter emplacements. Some doors in Destiny's'' interior are accompanied by a small control panel, much like Atlantis has panels containing Control crystals that control some of the doors there. Technology Power Generation The Destiny is capable of recharging it's power by use of solar collectors, which are activated when entering the photosphere of a star. Due to the age of the ship, Destiny can only reach approximately 40% of its originally-designed power capacity when recharging. Weapons Destiny possesses a vast array of yellow energy weapons, which is comprised of a large number of double-barreled weapon turrets located all along the ship's hull. These turrets appear to be anti-fighter weapons, capable of rapid-fire and tracking to destroy smaller ships. Given enough time and under the right circumstances, they are capable of greatly diminishing ''Destiny's power reserves. The weapons draw power from the shields while active, diminishing defense in favor of offense. However this could be because most of the ship is not operational, suggesting that it might not be a power problem but a power transfer problem. Destiny is also equipped with four larger energy cannons located on the underside of the hull. Capable of significantly stronger blasts than her standard weapons, these cannons are designed for use against larger vessels such as motherships. Like the standard weapons, Destiny's'' energy cannons run the risk of depleting the ship's power reserves, and can even cause the weapons systems to overload if used in excess, which can destroy the ship. This is most likely due to the damage the ship has taken over its journey. Destiny's main weapon appears to be capable of destroying a Berzerker Drone command ship with only a few shots, although a Nakai ship's shields can resist more firepower. Shielding Destiny possesses a yellow energy shielding system which may be localized to retain the atmosphere in damaged parts of the ships. However, shield strength is dependent on power levels and the number of localized shields currently active. ''Destiny's shields are capable of resisting the intense heat and turbulence of a star's corona, using only reserve power, to the point where neither is at all noticeable to anyone inside. Destiny's shields are capable of protecting the ship while flying through an O-class star, although the interior of the ship will get past 300 C in the process. This does not seem to damage the ship's systems, but the crew were forced to temporarily evacuate the ship to ensure that they were not killed by the heat, the ship being temporarily manned by a three-person crew using the Ancient space suits. Destiny's shields constantly change frequencies in the hope of matching enemy fire; the closer the frequency, the less damage Destiny takes. While this makes the shields less effective against specific types of energy weapons, it provides better general protection overall. However, Destiny's ''programming can be overridden to allow the shields to be set to a specific frequency (or close to it) to provide better protection against that specific type of energy weapon. Unfortunately, doing so leaves the ship vulnerable to all other types of attacks. Since the Tau'ri crew came on board, Destiny has only taken hits from what appears to be low to mid-level energy weapons, which has put its shield under strain to the point of failure on numerous occasions (the ship is very old and damaged, however). Although speculative, extremely advanced and powerful energy weapons, such as the Asgard Plasma Beam weapons, would probably not only deplete Destiny's shield, but penetrate it and tear the ship apart. After further progression of Tau'ri repairs to the ship, according to a simulation performed by the ship's computers, its shields are now able to resist fire for over 44 minutes from nine Nakai motherships. It is likely that even this does not represent the full capabilities of the ship when it was first launched, as it still suffers from extensive damage. FTL Drive the FTL Drive on Destiny is capable of faster-than-light travel without entering hyperspace, much like the Skyriver hyperdrives. An incoming wormhole to the ship's Stargate will trigger the drive to temporarily shut down, enabling the gate to connect. Destiny had sixteen individual FTL engine units, but now only has 15 after a damaged one was removed, and can operate normally using only fifteen or perhaps even fewer. When entering and exiting FTL, it disrupts the Long-range communication device for a few seconds. Unexpected anomalies, such as the gravitational pull from an Uncharted star, can cause ''Destiny to drop out of FTL; but the automated navigational systems can adjust the Destiny's course using sublight engines to prevent a collision and get back on course to engage FTL again once clear. The FTL engines must remain active for four hours after a jump and inactive for three hours when they are disengaged. Jumps made earlier than this can cause damage to the engines. The Destiny requires it's shield to fully envelop the ship with at least 5% strength, or else it will be torn apart as it enters FTL. The ship is capable of traveling through an intergalactic void in only a couple weeks, but takes several years to travel through a galaxy. This may be due to the amount of planets and stars making up the galaxy, preventing the ship to reach full speed. History 2013 Destiny drops out of FTL a few lightyears short of the next galaxy, and drifts at sublight speed. 2017 Mark Anderson, having constructed a power buffer capable of the same output as an Icarus-type planet, successfully dialed the ship and sent through a remote-controlled suit and restores partial power to ship systems. After re-awakening Dr. Rush and Eli Wallace, Anderson gives them the blueprints to create an Automatic Replicating Device. Rush and Wallace then modify ship systems to draw power from the new ZPMs and enter the next galaxy. Category:I.C.E. Controlled